My heart will go on
by Citrus Newt
Summary: It is always hard to lose a loved one but harder still to go on without them. AtemxTeana, songfic.


Disclaimer: Sadly, both "My heart will go on," and the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! are out of my grasp. If they weren't, I would certainly not be sitting at this computer typing this!

The warm wind felt empty and lifeless on Teana's face as she leaned on the marble balcony. The sun god, Ra, had long since sunk behind the hills and plains, and the starlight now shone dimly on her glossy brown hair, reflecting in her sapphire blue eyes.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on._

Her mind was numb. Even though he was dead, her beloved prince was dead, she could still hear his voice in her head, still imagined him around the corner in the cold, empty hallways.

"My Pharaoh," she whispered to the uncaring night, "Where are you now?"

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on._

There was no answer. She had expected none.

She remembered saying goodbye to him as he rode back to his palace, hearing that his father was dead. She remembered their parting:

"Be careful, Yami," Teana whispered, calling him by his childhood name. "Don't be away too long.."

"I'll be back to get you, don't worry," he promised, his deep eyes staring at her. She knew he would hold to that.

"I may be gone a little time though," he continued. He put his strong arms around her neck. "Wait for me until I return."

"I'll wait for you forever," Teana replied. He kissed her hand.

"I know you will. And I will wait for you too. Forever." Then, he sprung up onto his fine horse, and rode off into the night.

"Goodbye." Teana said softly.

"I will wait for you," she said, back in the present once more. "I know, you'll never really leave me."

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Teana had waited and waited, until a messenger had come to tell her to wait no longer. The new Pharaoh was dead.

Teana had spent nights crying herself to sleep, wishing she'd a chance to say a proper goodbye. Now she never would. She knew that she would never love anyone like her Prince again.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one_

Now the pharaoh Seth was on the throne. She could relate to him, for she had heard that he also had lost a love. A strange girl with azure blue eyes and snowy hair. Egypt was coming back into her glory, and people were already forgetting the horrors of the shadows, forgetting _him _with them.

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

She would never forget. She would always remember, though her heart held an ache that would not go away, an ache that she would hold for the rest of her days. The pain of a loss. The loss of a love. Regret.

But maybe she was not so alone. Others had lost loves before her, and others would lose loves after her.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

And her mother had always said, that if you never forgot someone, then they would never truly die. There'd be a place in your heart for them always. Nothing was ever forgotten if you wanted to remember.

_  
There is some love that will not  
go away_

Maybe she never could love again, but, as she drew her arm over the smooth marble of the balcony to go inside, she realised he was never truly gone. As long as she loved him, and he was remembered, then he would never truly die.

_  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

"I'll wait for you forever," she whispered to the stars, looking back as she entered her chambers, "and I'll never forget you," she paused on the threshold of her room. "My Atemu."

Well? Whatcha think? Please, don't flame me!


End file.
